


The Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Nino's marriage, he was faced with a weird favor by his own fiancé. But the offer was too tempting to be refused and the idol found himself enjoying the deals made by her and his band mates more than he had ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey mina-san,  
> This is my first time posting a fic so please be nice :)  
> At first I was kind of embarrassed to be posting something like this, but, well, we all have our dirty fantasies so here you go *kanpai*  
> This fic contains explicit sexual contents so I tried my best including that in the tags section, so please check it before you read.  
> This fic is not done yet so I'll be posting as a chaptered fic.  
> I apologize for any grammatical or writing error because English is not my first language, and I really suck at expressing myself so this is the best I could do. ^^  
> Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (^_^)

Nino doesn't quite remember how this conversation started. He was now half focused on exhaling the fumes of his half-finished cigarette, and at the same time meeting the pair of green shiny eyes staring right through his.  
  
The idol was leaning back lazily on the headboard, the light blanket barely hiding his naked lower half, treading himself with a good smoke after the mind blowing make out session he just had. He felt the movements of the girl beside him as she shifted from under the covers, her milky white faintly sweaty skin still hidden temptingly away from Nino's brown eager eyes as the girl came closer and anchored half of her delicate weight on the idol's knee before her face became just an inch away from his.  
  
The corners of Nino's cute lips lifted as he admired his fiancé's features. She was breathtakingly beautiful, most especially during a moment like this when they shared an intimate romantic moment. Under the dim light of the bedside lamp, Nino gazed at the pair of wide olive green eyes, the round nose and the pair of delicious thin lips he enjoy devouring at every available opportunity. He remembers vividly the day his eyes landed on the girl, the moment he felt a strong wave of emotions hitting him like a tsunami after nearly forgetting about how a person's heart can beat faster than the shinkansen at the sight of someone like that.  
  
It was love at first sight, Nino realized immediately.  
  
The girl, Maya, wasn't Japanese, but she lived in Japan since she was 16 and now worked as a French teacher at an elite high school. The idol met the girl during a segment on foreigners' lifestyle in Japan on his Nino-san TV show, and he didn't even feel shy about showing his interest at the girl who was extremely nervous the very first time they met.  
  
She was shy and adorable, her face glowing a deep shade of red while she noticed the way Nino looked at her. At the same time, the idol was aware of how the girl's eyes watched him interesting, and later he discovered that his feelings were mutual. Maya was totally in love with Nino and he was aware of that, not that he wasn't feeling the same, it was quite the opposite as he was panicking at the beginning of their relationship of how much attached he was.  
  
Maya's face moved closer while Nino huffed the white smoke out, her eyes were shining in an expression he couldn't read, and it slightly made him panic.  
  
"What did you say?" Maya whispered, and Nino raised his eyebrows surprised, because, he actually expected his lover to freak out.  
  
Nino knew she had every right to do, well, he just told her he's bisexual.  
  
But now, unexpectedly, Maya's eyes shifted from shock to another kind of expression. Nino nodded, smirking awkwardly as he felt his cheek heating.  
  
"I should have told you earlier, I know, but I just couldn't…" Nino bravely stared into the green eyes but Maya immediately shook her head, her small palm moving to cup the idol's cheek and smiling gently. Nino's heat fluffed at the gesture and he shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm touch. When he opened his eyes again, he felt the warm pair of lips against his.  
  
Nino closed his eyes again and leaned closer, absently crushing the cigarette bud on the ashtray beside him and his stubby hand moved to the nape of Maya's neck, pulling her closer as he eagerly and passionately kissed back.  
  
"It's ok to be honest with me, you know that's why we're together, anyway." Maya reminded, her index finger tracing circles on Nino's cheek before she thumbed the idol's slightly swollen lips.  
  
"I know baby," Nino pecked Maya's lips again. "And I truly appreciate how you trusted me on this. It's just…" He paused, lowering his eyes and staring at Maya's other hand on his knee, but Maya lifted his chin to meet her eyes again.  
  
"What? Embarrassing?" She inquired and the magician shamely nodded, watching Maya's eyes wandering around as she bit her lower lip, thinking.  
  
Nino knew well that no matter what happens, he must be honest with the girl who'll be his wife in just 2 weeks. He blindly trusted her, even though she was 10 years younger than he was, but Nino never failed to feel how Maya's opinions and presence provided the protection he needed, the security he craved away from his idol duties, and he just wanted to cherish the girl he adores, even if it was by just him being honest about everything in his life, even his deepest desires and secrets.  
  
"I know it's weird, somehow inacceptable, looking at the changes occurring right now in my life. I know it's strongly refused, especially by the society and-"  
  
Maya shushed Nino by placing a finger over his lips. She leaned closed and Nino shifted automatically, switching positions with her until he was secured inside the girl's arms. Nino sighed, enjoying the warmth of his future wife's hug.  
  
It wasn't an easy decision; when he decided to take the huge step and selfishly wanting the girl in his life for the rest of his living years. Challenging his boss with his request to get married was quite a shock to the old man who, of course, opposed the decision, even getting married was rejected by the obsessed man even though it was a natural progress in the life of human being, even for an idol. After what it felt like eternity, the man was finally convinced, and Nino suspected that his band mates had something to do in persuading their boss into submission, and as long as the whole matter was kept private, Johnny had no choice but to agree on the marriage.  
  
Nino possessively wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, resting his head on her chest and enjoying the steady calming rhythm of her heart beat. He never minded those moments when he was small, weak and clinging to the girl like a lost koala. It was the only time when he threw away the load on his shoulders resulted of his work and busy life, crawling away from the responsibilities and transforming into a grown up child inside the girl's arms and sweet caresses.  
  
"So, you… did it with a guy before?" Maya's calm voice asked and Nino hummed, somehow feeling that Maya didn't totally reject the idea, even though she was the typical jealous girlfriend type. "Someone I know?"  
  
Nino hummed in response again, his mind wandering at the moments he shared with Ohno, the incredible feeling of being fucked by the gorgeous leader over and over again, when he was seduced by Sho's sexy body or Jun's sadistic demands. The thoughts made him shiver momentarily while he replied.  
  
"I knew them since we were horny teenagers, it's quite normal. Although I never did it with Aiba even though we're pretty close, he's straight."  
  
Maya shifted, making Nino lift his face from the crook of her neck and their eyes met. Nino suddenly felt his stomach twitch because, he actually predicted Maya's  traumatized expression, but he never imagined that he will actually see…  
  
"You look… interested?" The idol gasped, unbelievingly watching the way Maya's eyes shone with both curiosity and lust, despite that her face was painted a cute shade of pink.  
  
"Well," Maya bit her lip again, tugging her hair behind her ear and Nino adjusted his body, trying to find more comfortable position to sit. "It's wrong, but-"  
  
"I would never cheat on you." Nino cut off Maya's words, firmly grasping her hands while she widened her eyes. "I would never do that, even with a guy, not while you're in my life, Maya."  
  
Maya's face reddened deeper but she smiled sweetly at him. Nino grinned in turn, kissing his fiancé passionately before combing the soft hair of hers with both of his hands.  
  
"Nino, can I ask you a favor?" The teacher's voice was reluctant and somehow, scared. Nino nodded and Maya pursed her lips, averting her eyes away from her man and resumed, her shoulders stiffing dangerously nervous.  
  
"I… I want to watch."  
  
Nino gaped for a moment before gasping scandalously. Did Maya mean what he thought she meant?  
  
Maya tensed even more, still avoiding Nino's eyes while she kept talking, or more likely babbling nervously and Nino couldn't help but stare at her, stunned.  
  
"I know it's wrong, but maybe, think about it, just as a last time before we get married. And after that we can just through all of this behind our backs and-"  
  
"Are you asking me to have sex with one of my band mates, and letting you witness it?" Nino stammered, but he wasn't angry, not at all. A warm sensation filled Nino's stomach and he couldn't help but imagine the erotic scene of him being roughly manhandled by his friends while Maya's eyes watched every movement of that scene.  
  
It was too erotic to refuse.  
  
Maya lowered her head even more, violently chewing the inside of her cheeks and Nino couldn't help but laugh appreciated at the idea.  
  
"Ok." Nino added finally, hesitated but still quite joyful. " I'll call Oh-chan."  
  
Maya raised her eyebrows in pure shock, gaping at Nino who began swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought. He felt heat around the bottom of his stomach and saw Maya's face lit and she licked her lip seductively.  
  
"Yeah," She whispered huskily, and Nino smirked, leaning closer so their lips were just barely touching. "You do that."  
  
Slowly, Nino caught Maya's lips and began kissing her hungrily, pulling her closer until she ended up straddling his naked lap. He moaned dirtily when his half-hard member brushed teasingly against her thigh and Maya parted her lips, feeling Nino's tongue invading her warm mouth as he sucked eagerly.  
  
"Tell me," Maya breathed, gasping and moaning loud when Nino's small hands rested on both of her buttocks; spreading them and teasing her wet opening with a finger. "You're a top or a bottom?"  
  
Nino chuckled, groaning when Maya wrapped a delicate hand around his now rock hard member and began stroking it. He bravely inserted his middle finger inside his lover's tight hot hole and moved it in and out agonizingly slow, making Maya buck her hips down, meeting the intruding finger eagerly. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well," Maya huffed against the sweaty skin of Nino's neck and sucked it eagerly, carefully not to leave a mark that'll make a quite interesting scandal if it happened. Her hand was still moving slowly around his cock, increasing the pleasure he felt around his thigh and he inserted another finger inside Maya and scissored her.  
  
"As much… ah… as I read… fans… god, Nino…" Nino chuckled sexily at his lover's incoherent words, his free hand reaching the drawer next to his bed and fetching the plastic wrapper as he watched Maya shuddering through a loud moan and burying her face into Nino's sticky chest. "Fans imagine you bottoming, especially… with Ohno-kun…"  
  
"And you like that?" Nino asked breathlessly when Maya's hand tightened around his member for a moment and he moaned. Maya nodded, leaning to lick the idol's parted lips before nibbling at his jaw line while he withdrew his fingers and worked on unwrapping the condom and rolling it on his aching member.  
  
"It's your luck then… ah shit… it feels great with Oh-chan's cock… god just ride me already." Nino ordered through heavy breaths and Maya smirked, lifting her hips and anchoring her weight on Nino's shoulders before kissing his lips passionately and lowering herself at the same time on Nino's erection.  
  
"Ah yes!" Nino belted in pure pleasure when he felt Maya's warm walls surrounding his manhood and he moaned, a hand grasping a handful of Maya's long hair while the other possessively gripped her waist, urging her to bury himself deeper into her.  
  
For a moment they stilled, even though they just had sex not more than an hour ago. Nino wrapped both of his arms around Maya's thin waist, groaning in pleasure when she slowly started moving up and down his length, passionately trailing loving kissed all over her shoulders and neck. She shuddered, a moan tearing itself from her throat and cupped Nino's cheeks, kissing him eagerly.  
  
"So you'll be fucked, hard, by him?"  
  
Nino threw his head back and moaned louder, nearly screaming in pleasure when Maya increased her speed. He knew they were already worked up and neither of them is going to last. The idol felt Maya tightening dangerously around him as she nuzzled the underside of his ear and he let out another whimper and felt himself nearly exploding, so he pulled Maya's shivering body closer and squeezed her almost painfully, muffling his scream into her hair as he shot his pleasure into the condom inside his lover, feeling her reach over the edge almost seconds later.  
__________________________  
  
When Nino came down from his high, he was still sitting with his legs spread, leaning breathlessly back against the headboard and Maya on top of him. He rained sweet kisses over any part of Maya this position allowed him to reach and she whined weakly, limply lifting herself and groaning at the sudden emptiness when Nino's soft member slid out of her.  
  
Nino slid tiredly to lie on his back, blindly peeling the condom and throwing it to the nearby track before pulling his fiancé to cuddle against his chest.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, feeling sleep creeping into his tired body and Maya faintly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if it's ok with you."  
  
The idol smiled, tightening his hug over his lover before he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.  
__________________________  
  
Smiling sleepy Ohno mumbled his greeting as he stepped into Nino's apartment. He looked pretty relaxed as he chatted with Maya cheerfully while taking off his shoes, and Nino stood just 2 feet away, feeling ridiculously nervous more than a virgin on her wedding night.  
  
Ohno had always attracted Nino ever since they were still juniors, both emotionally and sexually. Even though they never thought about actually dating because it didn't work that way between them; they were close, but surprisingly, no matter how twisted the sexual tension was between them, they preferred keeping it that way as both of them somehow preferred dating women. And they were ok with that.  
  
Maya giggled at something Ohno said, or did because she always loved his random facial expression, then, his band mate's eyes suddenly landed on Nino.  
  
Ohno's eyes were dark, sending chills and shivers right through Nino's whole body. His stomach twitched in anticipation, especially when Ohno licked his pouting lips, his eyes fixed on Nino like a predator while Maya was informing him about something, because the older man nodded occasionally between his stares.  
  
"So, Nino," Maya called, making Nino stir involuntarily at his place by the living room entrance. He scouted his fiancé's face, seeing her actually a bit nervous as she hugged both of her arms tightly. "Oh-kun and I agreed on some things. Is that okay?"  
  
Nino swallowed, watching Ohno taking careful slow steps towards his quivering form, and somehow Nino felt scared like that; sensing as if he was being cornered by both Ohno and Maya, but he added bravely. "What did you exactly agree on?"  
  
Even though Nino let a small smile stretch his lips, he gasped startled when Ohno strode unexpectedly quickly, finding the older man standing right in front of him.  
  
"Maya-chan was just telling me some of her preferences." Ohno answered calmly, but he brutally grasped Nino's hair and in a blink of an eye, the skinny guy was pinned to the wall behind him and kissed roughly.  
  
Nino yelped, slightly wincing in pain from the force of Ohno's firm grasp in his hair. He felt the man's soft lips kissing his like a hungry man deprived from food for a week. He moaned, and after a while Ohno pulled back, his eyes gawking at Nino's flushed face.  
  
The magician's heart beat furiously while his cheeks heated in both embarrassment and excitement. It had been a long while since he was with a man, and Maya cruelly made up a rule 3 days ago, right after the conversation that led them into this situation, that Nino won't be having sex or even relieving himself until Ohno's visit, so he was already feeling his pants getting tighter by every small look and gesture.  
  
With the corner of his eyes, he glimpsed Maya stepping closer to where he was securely pinned, still crossing her arms over her chest and observing the scene with eyes nearly analyzing more than turned on. He shifted his powerless gaze between her and Ohno, and felt a bit panicked when Maya briefly nodded, not to him, but to Ohno before the latter attacked his lips again.  
  
Ohno's body moved closer, pervertly rocking his hips against Nino who shivered through a yelp when the older guy grasped both of his wrists and pinned them to the wall next to his face.  
  
"Hot." Maya whispered amazed and Nino couldn't help but moan when Ohno's tongue invaded his mouth and began sucking his own dirtily. He could feel Ohno's already hard member through the fabric and for an instant, Nino's heart filled with fear and excitement at the same time, feeling so much turned on by the man and his fiancé's attitudes.  
  
Strong desire immediately loaded Nino's body at the powerlessness and the submission he was in, feeling Maya silently directing the whole scene happening just a feet away from where she stood.  
  
Ohno broke the kiss and rained Nino's jaw line and neck with wet starving kisses, nibbling his way to the younger's earlobe and licking it. Nino's eyes met Maya's glowing ones and the heat in his stomach increased when she licked her lower lip, her hawk eyes watching his face for a moment before she moved to where Ohno was assaulting his neck, and she swallowed.  
  
"M-Maya…" Nino whimpered, his sudden weakness between both of them making his own member excited, especially when Ohno expertly rolled those sinful hips of his, grinding their crotches together and making Nino moan louder and throw his head back in pleasure.  
  
"Tear his shirt." Maya commanded slowly and Nino was about to complain when Ohno just obeyed and grasped the hem of the younger's t-shirt with both of his hands and roughly tore the worn out material.  
  
"What-" Nino complained, even though he didn't actually care about the old shirt that was now hanging loosely around his bony shoulders and arms, but Ohno chose that exact moment to palm his stomach upwards, teasingly slow until he reached Nino's sensitive nipples.  
  
"So you agreed on treating me roughly, Oh-chan?" Nino inquired with a smirk, hearing Ohno chuckle against the sweaty skin of his chest before the older licked a board line from his neck to around his left nipple.  
  
"Just for a while, baby." It was Maya who replied, moving closer to the couple until her warm breath was tickling Nino's cheek. "Oh-kun's just the 'romantic' session you're going to have."  
  
Nino didn't really pay attention to what his lover said, most especially because Ohno reached one hand to cup the bulge at the front of his sweatpants and squeezed it.  
  
"Can I, Maya-chan?" Ohno nearly begged, palming Nino's erection with a hand and thumbing his nipple with his erotic long finger and Nino moaned hard at the sensation shooting ripples of warmth all over his being. He heard Maya humming to the question he didn't quite understand, and while his eyes were shut and head thrown back, Ohno stopped all of the assaults with hands and mouth, making the skinny guy open his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Don't you dare stop." He hissed, glaring at Ohno who shot him a scary Maou-like smirk before stepping back a little, only to pull his own shirt over his head.  
  
Nino tried hard not to drool over the sight of Ohno's naked chest and abs, oh, and those arms. He licked his own lips, breathing heavily and his eyes darted shamelessly at the half naked guy in front of him, his gorgeous hands now working on unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Why don't we move to the bedroom?" Nino whined but stopped talking when Ohno didn't answer and looked instead at Maya. She cleared her throat, faintly shaking her head and stepped in place of Ohno, who was now working on his jeans' button and zipper, and kissed Nino passionately.  
  
Nino moaned and pulled the girl towards him, but she quickly broke the kiss and stepped back slightly, her eyes wandering around Nino's lips and the mole on his chin. "Baby."  
  
"You're enjoying?" He whispered, tracing his lover's cheek with the back of his hand and she nodded before glancing at Ohno over her shoulder for a moment.  
  
"You don't mind the control, do you?" Maya reluctantly asked and Nino immediately shook his head, earning a surprisingly sweet and bright smile from his fiancé. It was out of place, considering the erotic moment inside his apartment, and actually, Nino didn't want to admit that he enjoyed the lack of control as a form of abandoning the usual responsible position his life had put on his burden. He wanted to be controlled by both of them, and seeing them kind of double teamed like that was a major turn on.  
  
He hadn't notice when Maya returned to her previous place until Ohno's hands grasped his thin waist and turned him around, pushing his face and chest against the wall. Ohno traced Nino's back slowly, sending chills directly to his already hard member before the older's arms reached around and in a blink of an eye, both of his pants and boxers were around his ankles.  
  
Nino moaned when cold air met his cock that sprang out of its hiding, already swollen from the lack of attention for 3 days, and adding the constant erotic scenes that played non-stop inside his mind during that time.  
  
Soft lips attached themselves to the back of Nino's neck and he shivered excitedly, feeling something hard pressed against his left butt cheek only to realize that Ohno was wholly naked behind him and softy rubbing his erection against Nino's ass.  
  
Nino bucked his hips against Ohno's and heard two moans this time; one naturally coming out with Ohno's breathtaking voice and the other, unexpectedly from Maya herself.  
  
"Oh god." She whispered, apparently having a hard time breathing and her eyes glued shamelessly at the point of contact at Nino's ass. Nino moaned in turn, his eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed, it was them when he noticed the small bottle between Maya's hands.  
  
At that moment, a weird sensation began creeping into Nino's heart, not quite unpleasant, on the contrary. Maya was standing only a feet away from where he was pinned, still fully closed and somehow managing to keep herself together in face of the sexy scene before her. Her small fingers grasping the lube bottle firmly and so innocently while she kept biting her lips violently.  
  
She looked innocent at that time, and Nino knew she was, and the fact that he was the first guy in her life still made him feel protective over the young girl. But right now, the situation was slightly different, and even though Maya was gaping at the scene she was witnessing live for the first time in her life, it didn't change the fact that she was the one who asked for this to happen, or the fact that he was fully naked, pinned to a wall inside his place with his cock achingly hard and having his equally naked band mate humping his ass like a horny rabbit.  
  
Ohno reached his hand towards Maya who immediately handed him the bottle. Nino evened her breath, anticipating the next move while he heard Ohno's husky pants against his ear and the sound of the bottle uncapping. The younger idol locked his gaze with his fiancé and smiled warmly, gleefully watching her ironic blush despite the situation as she was shamelessly observing them for half an hour now.  
  
While Ohno gently kissed the junction between Nino's neck and shoulder blade, a cold finger teased his opening, making him shudder and wince as the slender finger eased itself slowly inside his tight hole.  
  
"Fuck." Nino cursed, feeling the pain spreading through his trembling body. Ohno shushed him lovingly, leaning closer and nuzzling the younger's cheek. Nino huffed, bracing his weight on his hands against the wall and feeling Ohno's finger still for a moment before he was being fingered.  
  
The feeling was truly missed and Nino couldn't help stopping the dirty moan from escaping his lips. He bucked his hips back against the intrusion, glancing at Maya to find her now leaning sideways against the wall, swallowing hard and leering at Ohno's finger stretching his opening. The view made the heat around his thighs increase, especially when he felt Ohno inserting another cold finger inside and the older man moaned in pure arousal.  
  
"It has been a while, Kazu." Ohno slightly bit Nino's earlobe, making him groan weakly. "I can't wait to feel your hungry hole again."  
  
Nino whimpered, his cock twitching on its own at Ohno's words while his fiancé let out another weak yelp. He wanted to look at her again, but when Ohno added a third finger and his movement began turning rougher he shut his eyes, huffing and panting desperately.  
  
"P-please… Satoshi…"  
  
Ohno didn't need a second invitation. In an instant, the fingers withdrew from Nino's stretched ass and replaced by Ohno's sizable manhood.  
  
Apparently, Ohno was just too horny and didn't want to wait any longer so he just thrust in one go; burying all off his erection inside Nino who screamed at the pain.  
  
He felt too stretched, Ohno's cock twitching eagerly inside him as the older man moaned against his nape. Nino sobbed when Ohno began moving immediately, thrusting in short but fast movements. It was amazingly pleasuring, and Nino muffled his mouth in the inside of his elbow against the wall, feeling Ohno gradually increasing his speed and grasping Nino's narrow waist as his life was depending on it.  
  
"God, Kazu, so fucking hot." He groaned and Nino whimpered, wanting to beg for his cock to be touched, but then Ohno changed his thrusts a bit to the left and the head of his pulsing member brushed that spot inside him, and Nino didn't even try stopping the loud scream from filling the living room.  
  
"T-touch me... Satoshi… shit!" Nino complained, and sighed in relief when a hand was wrapped around his already leaking cock, but it wasn't Ohno's whose both hands were gripping Nino's waist firmly. Nino opened his eyes difficultly to find Maya's face glued to his, a hand threading his slightly sweaty hair while the other began pumping his cock. He kept moaning and moaning, thanking Jun for giving him the idea of installing sound proof walls around his place because right now, he wasn't able to contain his screams and pleads while Ohno fucked him roughly from behind and Maya stroked him as she began kissing and licking his parted lips, muffling his whimpers.  
  
A long time passed since he was being fucked like that, so when Ohno's member began brushing his prostate repeatedly, he wasn't able to hold back anymore and groaned hard against Maya's lips, his toes curling and one of his hands grasped a handful of his lover's hair as he came hard, messy spurts bursting out on her hand and the wall he was leaning against.  
  
Nino's body shivered through the amazing orgasm, feeling goose bumps trailing his skin while his mind momentarily shut down. For a moment he was absent, but after a while, he recovered from the pleasure and felt his knees dangerously threat to give away while Ohno kept thrusting at a mad rhythm before he completely stilled, shooting his semen inside Nino's clenching hole.  
  
Nino winced, feeling the emptiness of Ohno's member slipping out of him and the cum oozing out of his gaping hole and down the back of his thigh. Ohno sighed in relief and chuckled, turning Nino's limp body around to mash their lips together. Nino didn't have the power to argue or even think of anything happening around him so he just kissed back the man.  
  
"That was… wow." Ohno grinned, breaking the kiss and glancing at Maya who was staring widely at both of the naked men. "How was it, Maya-chan?"  
  
Maya just nodded, smiling shyly at them man who yawned absently. "You're welcome."  
  
"The guest room is available if you like. It's too late now to go home." Maya offered and Ohno immediately agreed, apparently too tired to try finding a lift home or even call his manager. Nino was now on the floor, still evening his breath as he watched Maya hand Ohno a towel, giving him a friendly peck on his cheek before he headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Nino limply stood up, feeling the aching pain in his ass already and Maya seemed to notice his hard movements so she took his hand and steadied his arm around her shoulder, her own arm firmly wrapped around his naked waist.  
  
"So, how was it?" Nino smirked, especially when Maya blushed violently red and led the man to their bedroom. "I'll shower in the morning." He informed.  
  
Maya gently helped Nino lie down and covered him with the blanket before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, that was way beyond my imagination."  
  
Nino grinned like a child, trying to ignore the numbness in his lower half and sighing relieved for the 3 days off he was going to enjoy starting tomorrow.  
  
Quickly drifting into a deep exhausted sleep, Maya admired her fiancé for a moment and then heard a movement behind her. She turned around to find Ohno fully clothed in one of Nino's loose pajamas and smiling at her brotherly.  
  
"Enjoyed your wedding gift?"  
  
Maya grinned brightly and nodded, leaving Nino to rest and guiding Ohno to the guest bedroom. He looked evenly as tired as Nino, so Maya wished him goodnight and gave him another peck.  
  
"I wouldn't have enjoyed it without you, Oh-kun."  
  
Ohno shot her an adorable grin. "Well, that was just 'my' gift, if you know what I mean." He reminded her about their agreement and winked, seeing her laugh briefly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Let's just hope my future husband wouldn't be a brat and ruin the rest of it."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I already talked to the guys and they're willing to do anything for both of you so they' convince him, even Aiba is participating."  
  
Maya chuckled, watching Ohno stretching tiredly before wrapping the warm covers around his tanned body. "Who's tomorrow again? I forgot." He asked curiously as Maya turned off the lights, standing by the door and smirking excitedly at the man.  
  
"Tomorrow's the sadistic show." She grinned evilly before leaving the idol to rest after the long night.  
______________________________


	2. J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprising second deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *buries face into palms and hides* Douzo :D
> 
> Forgive the smut, please *hides again*

There was definitely something wrong.  
  
Nino's eyes were glued to the screen as he poured his best skills into his DS game. His eyes occasionally glanced to the kitchen where the aproned girl was busy cooking.  
  
Noting in that act was suspicious, of course, but the only fishy thing was the deluge of naughty grins Maya kept shooting him from time to time.  
  
Nino sighed, pausing his game and leaning back on the couch. It was a genuinely long exhausting week at work, especially after the busy Hawaii Blast concerts and Shiyagare shootings, plus the promotion for The Digitalian, and of course, the little 'show' that occurred last night against the wall separating the living room he was in and the kitchen where Maya was humming gleefully, even though he had a long weekend to rest.  
  
Glancing at the wall clock, the magician noticed he spent nearly 4 hours since he woke up on his game. He stretched his stiff skinny body and headed towards the counter to find his fiancé's eyes surprisingly following him.  
  
"What?" He smirked, watching how her grin returned before she shifted her gaze back to the handful of tomato she was chopping.  
  
"Nothing, it's just…" Maya brought her hand to her mouth, slowly licking her index finger. "You're limping."  
  
Nino felt massive heat creep up to his cheeks. He glared at his lover who chuckled and turned around, focusing on her task.  
  
"Em… since you brought that up, I wanted to ask you something." Nino laughed nervously, shivering lightly from the memory of last night's actions. Since he woke up, he was actually facing a delicious ache at his lower body, even after the warm bath he rewarded himself with. He didn't mind, though, he wouldn't because it was just worth the pain.  
  
Maya just hummed absently, her back still facing him and he resumed. "Er, about… well… your 'preferences', what…" Nino bit his lip, scouting Maya's face as she slowly faced him. "Preferences?"  
  
"Eh? You already forgot?" Nino laughed, recalling the conversation in his head. "Last night, Oh-chan mentioned that you instructed him to… do things… to me."  
  
The way Maya's eyes sparkled made Nino's stomach flounce excitedly, most especially when he remembered those same eyes ogling and monitoring him the night before.  
  
"Ah!" Maya beamed excitedly, then her face instantly mutated from excitement to… lust? "That."  
  
Silence hovered for a while, and Nino couldn't help but gulp as Maya's eyes scanned him from top to bottom. He loved the sudden change in his partner's attitude since last night, the way she totally transformed into demanding things that were too dirty to be even thought about. He unconsciously smirked, bravely gazing back at the green eyes before they went back to the pasta boiling on the stove.  
  
"Those were 'some' of the fantasies in my mind. Being a bit rough, dirty talk, I was actually planning to keep you from coming for a longer time but I decided to leave that for… other times."  
  
Nino gaped for a moment before he blinked furiously. Maya responded too normal, as if she was describing to Nino her favorite food. If anything, it only increased the soft tingling Nino was feeling in his stomach because, Maya's eyes were that challenging. Then, the idol noticed something.  
  
"O-other times?" He suddenly stuttered and remembered words spoken with the same meaning while his erection and nipples were being assaulted by his band mate.  
  
"Ne, Nino?" Maya's voice brought the idol back to the kitchen after shortly spacing out. He looked up and saw his fiancé merrily observing him. "Would you like to repeat _that_ again?"  
  
Feeling a bit lost, Nino tilted his head to the side while Maya simply didn't wait for his answer and turned to resume what she was previously doing. "Because, you see, I was a bit greedy and, I would REALLY like to see you like that again."  
  
Nino actually burst into laughter, resting his elbows on the table and rubbing his face into his palms. So that was what's going into her mind.  
  
"Was it that good?" He grinned and Maya nodded without turning around and Nino deduced she must be blushing right now. He got up, approaching his lover until he was standing only an inch behind her. "Would you like me to arrange another… session with Oh-chan?"  
  
Maya shivered when Nino whispered against the nape of her neck. She faintly turned her face above her shoulder, locking their eyes for a moment before she smirked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that." In an instant, everything happened fast. Maya leaned closer and caught Nino's lips to a passionate kiss. Nino gasped before closing his eyes and cupping the back of Maya's neck and pulling her closer.  
  
Somewhere in the background, the doorbell rang and as Maya broke the kiss, he groaned because, somehow the previous conversation just aroused Nino as much as Ohno did. He was about to protest when he noticed Maya turning off the stove and shooting him a very naughty grin before heading to answer the door.  
  
"I guess our guest has arrived."  
_______________  
  
At first, Nino didn't really apprehend why Jun was into his place, smiling smugly while greeting Maya before he placed his small fashionable back bag on the kitchen floor. But Nino wasn't stupid, so it wasn't really hard for him to connect some dots and soon, he actually realized what was going on.  
  
"Maya," The magician's lips stretched into a wide smile, his eyes darting between his gleeful lover and the handsome man standing next to her.  
  
"Yes? I thought you wouldn't mind, ne?" Maya guffawed, hiding her giggle behind the inside of her elbow – a gesture she absently started copying from Nino himself, not that he minded the sweet mimic – before she turned to Jun who inhaled happily.  
  
"Ah, pasta?" He beamed and Maya nodded eagerly, smiling childishly. Nino mentally laughed at how Maya's attitude could change in an instant from an innocent girl to that pervert grown woman gazing at him like a predator.  
  
"Yup, I'm making Cheese Totrellini Pesto Pasta Salad, but I think it'll have to wait, right, Matsujun?" Maya resumed and her eyes dangerously scanned Nino's form standing beside the counter. He gulped, the traces from his previous worked up excitement still remaining inside his loose shorts.  
  
"So you two are planning to seduce me? How interesting." Nino rewarded his acting skills at how well and talented he just hid his nervousness behind that bratty remark. Jun just shot him a smug smile and directly eyed Nino's crotch.  
  
"Will you resist, Nino?" Maya crossed her arms in front of her chest while Jun narrowed his eyes challengingly. Nino snorted and rolled his eyes even though his heart was furiously beating inside his ribcage. "What? You'll make J tie me so I don't resist him?"  
  
Nino roared, but slowly his face turned from amusement to shock, especially when Jun slowly strode towards him, followed by Maya who picked up the back bag.  
  
 _Oh god, is this…?_  
  
Nino couldn't stop a yelp from exiting his throat when one of Jun's ringed hands grabbed the nape of his neck and mashed their mouths together hungrily. He moaned instantly when Jun's tongue licked its way into the hot cave that was Nino's mouth and began sucking and licking everything the younger's tongue reached.  
  
Despite the talent of holding his breath for a long period, Nino broke the kiss and gasped for air because Jun's mouth just wouldn't let him rest and the kiss lasted longer than he could endure without oxygen. Jun's eyes were dark as he gazed shamelessly at Nino's swollen lips while he cornered Nino's smaller body between his and the counter that was digging painfully into the back of his waist.  
  
Nino's eyes couldn't leave Jun's, feeling the grasp in his hair tightened painfully, dangerously. "Feeling bossy, J?"  
  
Jun didn't reply and it made Nino's stomach clasp while blood pounded into his ears from the way Jun licked his gorgeous full lips before biting them. Meanwhile, Maya was leaning casually against the counter next to them, her arms still crossed before her and looking more relaxed than the night before but Nino felt a weird dangerous whispering in his mind that he shouldn't look at her while Jun was staring at him like that.  
  
"Kazunari," Jun started, twisting the handful of Nino's hair in his hand that made the latter wince in pain. "Get on your knees."  
  
Nino's mind took a while before he comprehended what he was told. Jun was simply commanding, not asking or suggesting, and it send an impulse of appetence down Nino's spine. Jun is being a dominant for the night, and Nino actually wouldn't mind that, he just wanted a little teasing.  
  
"Why?" Nino smirked and actually licked his lips wetter, seeing Jun's eyes following the slow moves of his little pink tongue. But Jun's face stayed firm and tough, only his eyes narrowed for a glimpse and suddenly, Nino hissed in pain when Jun yanked him by the hair away from the counter.  
  
The grasp on his hair ached his scalp and Nino hissed louder when Jun wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pulled him closer, gluing their hips together. "Be a good boy and get on your knees." The younger hissed lowly.  
  
Nino swallowed, and his eyes finally shifted to his fiancé, watching her for a while as she pulled one of the chairs around and eased herself comfortably, examining the scene with such passion that sent strikes directly to his member before Jun yanked his hair rougher.  
  
"What the hell? This fucking hurts!"  
  
"Get. On. Your. Knees. Now."  
  
Nino stared into Jun's lustful eyes irritated before he finally sighed. Jun didn't waste any moment and the instant he felt Nino's body soften, he pushed him violently on his knees in the middle of the spacious kitchen. Nino's eyes landed on the HUGE bulge hidden underneath the fabric of Jun's skinny jeans. He smirked to himself and looked at Jun between his eyelashes. Jun narrowed his eyes even more, his hand still in the older's hair, slightly urging him closer to his erection.  
  
After another quick glance at the girl watching them, Nino's small hands started working on unbuttoning Jun's jeans and slowly pulling the zipper down. "Missed my lips on… _you_?"  
  
Teasingly peeling the tight fabric down Jun's sexy hips and watching the front of his dark blue boxer briefs, Nino teased. "Someone's excited."  
  
The teasing smile on the magician's face quickly disappeared when Jun unexpectedly slapped him.  
  
Gasping in pure shock, Nino glared at the man above him, his cheek burning from the sudden impact on his skin. It was humiliating, especially when Jun didn't even looking slightly sorry and pulled Nino's face to brush against his wet boxers.  
  
"Another bratty comment and you'll be punished." Jun hissed dangerously while his free hand pulled down the material and freeing his eager member that broke free and hit Nino's assaulted cheek. "So shut the fuck up and put those slutty lips into work."  
  
Nino blinked unbelieving at Jun's attitude. He actually experienced a bossy Jun during the short times they fooled around, but never witnessed the way Jun's eyes were lusting over him like a pervert. It only increased the hardness of Nino's own member that he was positive won't be touched anytime soon; not until he begged, at least.  
  
Surrendering to the situation, Nino darted his tongue and simply traced the cock in front of him from the base to the tip, hearing Jun sigh in please and urge him forward, so he wrapped his stubby fingers around the base of the younger's manhood and took the shiny tip into his mouth.  
  
Jun groaned in appreciation, the grip in Nino's hair faintly softening and the other caressing his cheek while he swirled his tongue around the slit and extracting some more sounds out of Jun. He was in some way used into giving heads; when Jun previously put him into situations like this or when he occasionally felt naughty and 'forced' himself on his dozing leader.  
  
Nino added more suction to Jun's cock before taking it deeper down his throat, enjoying how Jun's knees wobbled and his moans increased as Nino used his tongue to lick the veins under his member. Nino moaned slutty and observed Jun's face while his lips focused on sucking one of the younger's balls and stroked the wet flesh with his hand.  
  
As the older idol resumed the blowjob, Jun suddenly groaned and pulled his head away from the leaking member, yanking his hair painfully so that Nino was looking up at the younger; keeping his head in place.  
  
"Get up." Jun commanded huskily, beads of sweat gathering on his beautiful face. Nino reluctantly obeyed and slowly got on his feet, his head still pretty much controlled by Jun who licked his lip and with his free hand, stepped out of the garments around his ankles.  
  
Now the situation became wild. Jun was standing with his elegant shirt still on, his lower half naked and his erection proud between his legs while a firm grasp on Nino's hair, the latter still fully clothed even though his own erection was obviously bulging from inside his shorts, his lips bruised and glistering from both saliva and pre cum. Meanwhile, Maya had left her seat and was now standing couple of feet away, leaning back on the doorless hallway frame with the back bag hugged tightly in front of her.  
  
The magician watched in anticipation the way Jun and Maya exchanged a look, then Maya shrugged and the next moment, Nino was being roughly dragged to the bedroom, followed by a smirking Maya.  
  
"Strip." Jun commanded. "And lay on the bed; legs spread."  
  
Nino smirked teasingly and slowly reached his t-shirt, temptingly pulling it over his head. He felt his breath heavy and his heart clenched from the way Jun treaded him. He was humiliated somehow, especially when Jun slapped him earlier and made him suck the younger off in the middle of the kitchen, right in front of his lover's eager eyes.  
  
When he reached the botton of his shorts with the same deliberateness, Jun glanced at Maya and gestured his head towards Nino, who swallowed suddenly. Maya silently approached the half naked idol, quietly alienated Nino's hands away from the zipper. "Don't move." She ordered.  
  
Nino shivered, especially while Maya's elegant feminine hand palmed his naked chest, tracing his ribs and stomach and he moaned when her fingers thumbed his already hardening nipples. Maya chuckled and unzipped the shorts before caressing the massive bulge through the fabric, making Nino's breath hitch.  
  
"Look, Jun-kun, he's so turned on." Maya giggled naughtily and removed her hand, and Nino groaned in frustration but Maya just pulled down both of his shorts and boxer, releasing his erection against the cool air.  
  
As quiet as she approached, Maya stepped back leaving Nino completely naked under the hungry eyes of his band mate, who was now breathing huskily and ravishing Nino's nakedness with his eyes.  
  
Nino trembled in both anticipation and nervousness, most especially as he watched Maya handing Jun the back bag. Jun raised an eyebrow at the older and Nino recalled the command he was given so he lied down on his back, making himself comfortable and purposely spread his legs wide. Jun opened his bag and while Nino thought a bottle of lube and condoms will be out, Jun instead fetched a pair of stuffed purple handcuffs.  
  
"Stuffed, huh? It'll be quite scandalous if I appeared on TV with bruises on my wrists, ne?" Nino laughed nervously, his chest clenching in threat, and Jun smirked smugly, one corner of his plumb lips lifting upwards and occupied the bed next to Nino's head. "Even though, I don't think this is a good idea. It had been a long time since-"  
  
"Shut up, I said." Jun murmured as if he was in another planet. He roughly grabbed Nino's right wrist and secured it to the headboard before he could even protest and within seconds, both of Nino's arms were stretched on the sides of his head. He tried moving them only to find out it was futile attempt and it added more to the flock of butterflies gathering in his nervous stomach. He watched Jun with attentive eyes and his mouth dried when the younger attractively removed his shirt, throwing it carelessly aside and his eyes never left Nino's cock.  
  
The look on Jun's face was so arousing that Nino moaned the moment the younger's hands caressed his thighs. He squirmed against the restraints when Jun's fingers briefly brushed his aching erection before leaving it untouched. He was badly turned on since half an hour and his band mate didn't look anyway near pleasing him.  
  
While Jun moved on his knees, he settled himself between Nino's legs and bent his knees, spreading them wider. Nino's cheeks suddenly heated as he felt exposed, and while tied like that, he knew his friend was free to do whatever he wanted with him and he could only wish for mercy because he knew Jun too well to keep his hopes high.  
  
"Here you go." Maya's voice reached Nino's ears and he turned his eyes from Jun's aroused face to watch his fiancé hand the idol something that made the magician's heart drop.  
  
"No, wait…" Nino objected, but Jun shot him a dreadful glare that meant 'shut the fuck up' and took the lube bottle, the cock ring and the yellow bead vibrator Maya just fetched from the bag.  
  
"Guys, wait…" Again, Nino tired, his voice weaker than before but both Maya and Jun ignored him, as if had no right to give his opinion or in this case, his protest. Maya sat on the bed next to Nino while Jun immediately fastened the silver cock ring around the base of Nino's aching erection. Nino moaned and tried to pull against the handcuffs, even though he knew how pathetic the act was, and it only made Jun smirk dangerously while he watched helpless Nino before him. "Sexy. Right, Maya-chan?"  
  
Maya just hummed, and Nino saw her eyes bulging at his restrained cock so he shot her a pleading look in hope that she would have mercy on him and at least leave him the freedom to cum but Maya gave him an aroused smile, making him know his tries were in vain.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nino suddenly felt a cold object being pressed to his opening and he yelped, his eyes widening at the sight of Jun's lubed middle finger inserting in his hole. He gasped from the pain, trying to adjust to the ache in his lower half and within minutes, Jun was eagerly fingering him.  
  
Nino's body flushed with arousal while Jun added another finger inside the tied up man, and when Jun's full lips wrapped around his cock, Nino cursed loudly. "Oh, fuck"  
  
Maya threaded her finger into Nino's hair and leaned to kiss his lips dirtily. With the triple assault on Nino's hole, cock and mouth, he nearly screamed in frustration. He needed to release right now.  
  
The moment the kiss was broken, Nino gasped and screamed helplessly. "Please… need… cum…" He panted and realized that Jun was being a jerk and the moment he withdrew both his fingers and mouth, he pushed the vibrator inside him, right against his prostate and turned it on to the highest level.  
  
Pulling his arms roughly, Nino squirmed and shouted his pleads, panting loudly and looking pathetically at his lover. Finally after couple of minutes, Jun seemed to take pity on his friend and stopped the vibrator, slowly pulling it out of Nino's gaping hole. The magician felt tears flowing down his temples and swallowed, his throat dry from the cries and Jun crawled on top of Nino and kissed him passionately.  
  
"You've been a good boy, honey." Maya whispered against Nino's ear and licked a long line from his neck to his collarbone and his throat. Nino just whimpered when Jun released his lips and moved to work on a condom.  
  
Maya kept trailing kisses all over Nino's neck and jaw line, whispering soothing words between kisses. He noticed his lover swallowing hard and averting her eyes to Nino's cock and licking her lip. She returned to her place next to Nino and he saw how uncomfortable she was, shifting a couple of times in her seat and it only made Nino hornier.  
  
Jun finished rolling the condom on his rock hard member and bent Nino's knees again, grasping his thighs firmly before he leaned to renew the kiss with the restrained man as he eased his aching cock inside him.  
  
Nino moaned into the younger's mouth and Jun joined him, burying himself to the base inside the tight hole. He paused for a while to let Nino adjust to the feeling but the latter wiggled his hips impatiently.  
  
"Pl-please, Jun, please…"   
  
Jun smiled, gentler than earlier and began thrusting slowly. Nino winced in both pain and pleasure and watched his band mate gradually increasing his speed in and out of him. Jun must have seen the pleading look on Nino's face and his hands reached the cock ring and removed it and Nino almost cheered in relief. He threw his head back and moaned, arching his back when his prostate was hit and Jun turned rougher; the younger held it too for a long time. "Touch me… fuck it, please…"  
  
A chuckle left Jun's throat, but his fingers immediately wrapped around Nino's aching member and Nino hissed in pleasure. It took him three, four strokes and Nino was screaming and coming violently all over his stomach and on Jun's hand.  
  
Nino's whole body convulsed from the orgasm and pure pleasure spread all over his limp body. He panted heavily, his mind momentarily shutting down as he enjoyed the intense pleasure filling him completely. When he went back to his senses, he noticed that he was still being roughly fucked by Jun who was moaning dirtily and seconds later, the younger's body froze and he groaned before collapsing on Nino's helpless body.  
_________________________  
  
Nino watched as Jun and Maya worked on his handcuffs, freeing him from the headboard. He sighed and massaged his wrists and Maya leaned to take one of his hands and kissed his palm gently, making him blush.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and Nino smiled tiredly.  
  
Jun patted both of his and Maya's heads and grinned proudly before heading to the bathroom as if he actually was in his own place. "Jerk." Nino murmured but Maya pulled him into a passionate kiss, thanking him over and over again.  
  
Dinner was quite enjoyable after the shower, but Nino's eyes watched attentively the friendly conversation between his lover and his friend and he could only wonder if Maya was planning this since his call to Ohno two nights ago.  
  
Well, he actually thought it's already over.


	3. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the explicit story, it just popped into my mind one day and I couldn't help but writing it.   
> Sorry, again. *bows*

"Since when you became this… bold?" Nino huffed through a smirk, looking down the girl lying underneath him.  
  
He wasn't really surprised when he woke up to Maya pinning him with her body and literally eating out every inch of skin she could reach. It was quite predictable, Nino thought while his mind was slowly analyzing Maya's kisses on his neck or her hips rolls against his, judging from the way she kept looking at him since he woke up after that session with Ohno or during dinner with Jun. He figured out she didn't do anything about her own needs during that time, or even after it.  
  
Maya smirked breathlessly, her hands gripping Nino's shoulders tightly. Nino was on top of Maya, anchoring his weight on his elbows on both sides of her face while their lips were touching teasingly as they panted because, well, his whole member was still buried inside of his lover when she asked him to-  
  
"Rougher, Kazu." Maya repeated, licking her lips lustily and gazing steadily at Nino's own glistering lips before she leaned upwards for a kiss. But Nino smirked brattly and slightly pulled his head back, enjoying the groan leaving her lips.   
  
"What was it?"   
  
Maya whimpered and tried catching Nino's mouth but he chuckled and moved away while his body was still pinning hers to the matters, preventing her from moving freely. Maya fell back on the pillow and moaned weakly because Nino teasingly just thrust once before he stilled again.  
  
"I… please… do it rougher."  
  
"Why? You always like it romantic and slow." Nino watched Maya shutting her eyes briefly and tried to control the heat pooling dangerously around his lower part, but he couldn't help it; it was fun teasing Maya like that, especially when he knew how turned on she was in the last 2 days. He just wanted her to say it.  
  
"Why what?" Maya complained, trying to pull her fiancé closer by the shoulders, in which he compiled and kissed her sweetly, smirking against her mouth when Maya tried deepening the kiss but failed miserably.  
  
"Come on, don't be mean and just admit it." Nino snorted, but actually resumed his thrusts, making the girl moan hard and throw her head back, enjoying the friction. Nino moaned against Maya's neck and planted couple of kisses on the skin there before sucking the spot eagerly.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Ahh~"  
  
"I'll keep it slow until you say it."  
  
Maya groaned loud, but cupped Nino's cheeks, bringing their faces together and whispered into Nino's parted mouth. "I was… ah… horny… while you were b-being… gosh Nino… being fucked."  
  
Nino grinned in triumph and rewarded his lover with a dirty long kiss before he grabbed both of her thighs, lifting them higher and began thrusting in crazy speed, enjoying the way she couldn't hold it anymore and filled the room with her screams and moans.  
__________________________   
  
Normally, when you get invited to have dinner at someone's place, you expect them to be there. But what Nino found surprising is to find someone who was supposed to be working at the hour.  
  
Sho was chatting casually with Maya who was obviously trying to rescue the newscaster's kitchen from burning down while Nino, who tried hard to ignore the grinning idol observing him as he busied himself with the DS game.  
  
They were sitting at the kitchen table; him and Aiba who was shamelessly grinning like an idiot and watching Nino curiously as if he grew two heads.  
  
Nino sighed, because Aiba usually failed horribly at trying to hide his interest in something, or in this case, maybe, something he had on his mind.  
  
"Are you going to keep staring at me like that?" Nino complained with a whine and Aiba giggled noticeably before glancing at Sho whose attention was caught by his friends. "Don't freak him out, Aiba-kun."  
  
Maya giggled, slightly bending over to fetch the Lasagna pan out of the hot oven and placing it in the middle of the table. "Tada. It's ready."  
  
"Thank you, Maya-chan. It's really embarrassing to invite you for dinner and ending up burning it." Sho apologized for the nth time and Maya just grinned brightly.  
  
"It's ok. I enjoy cooking, besides, I was planning on inviting everyone for a meal but you beat me to it."  
  
"Yeah." Nino joined the conversation, snorting when Aiba just moved closer to him with his eyes still pinned on his face. "You surprised us, especially with the _busy_ guy over here." He nodded his head towards Aiba, seeing Sho's face turn crimson red as he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Yeah…um, well…"  
  
"I canceled my appointments, because tonight is-"  
  
"Aiba-kun!" Maya raised her eyebrows and Aiba chuckled, apologizing through a muffled laugh. Nino rolled his eyes, sensing something hidden from him because then, Sho and Maya shared a meaningful glance before the latter smiled quietly and placed plates in front of them.  
  
The meal was quite normal. Sho was as talkative as usual and Aiba was, well, he was hilarious of course, but sometimes, Nino swore he caught darkness in his eyes for a glimpse before it quickly disappeared.  
  
Nino didn't know when he actually figured out what was happening around him.  
  
"So when are the three of you planning to lure me?" Nino began smugly, leaning back on the couch as they drank their tea and Sho nearly chocked on his drink.  
  
"E-eh?"  
  
"Come on, Sho-chan." Nino smirked, shooting the newscaster a raised eyebrow. Sho chuckled nervously while Aiba burst into a sunny laughter.   
  
"Now, now, Nino-chan, what are you talking about?" Aiba inquired, still laughing and Nino, again, rolled his eyes boringly.  
  
Before he replied, Nino's eyes landed on Maya whose face was reflecting both interest and glee. "You're getting used to being seduced?"  
  
"Actually, I am." Nino stretched his skinny arms over his head, trying to hide the way his heart started speeding in his chest. Sho was there, blushing like a virgin while Aiba and Maya just giggled. He thought about the possibility of the fact he just stated, and the thought itself made his skin shiver because, right now, it wasn't just one friend; there were _two_ of them.  
  
"Nino," Aiba called, approaching Nino next to him and Nino saw how Aiba's smile slowly disappeared. The brightness was replaced with a darker expression.   
  
So it's actually happening.  
  
"You're into this, Masaki?" Nino raised an interesting eyebrow at Aiba, who was slowly getting closer to Nino who suddenly realized that he was being cornered by the older's tall form.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, _Kazu_." Aiba's voice was now husky and Nino shivered, then, his lips were covered with his band mate's.   
  
He gasped, and so did Aiba, feeling the soft full lips carefully moving against his. Nino enjoyed it so much that he was slowly returning the kiss eagerly. He closed his eyes, sensing Aiba's body getting closer and closer by the seconds until he ended up lying on top of the young magician. Aiba groaned appreciating, his hands wandering all over Nino's chest until they rested into his hair, making him tilt his head to deepen the kiss while Nino grasped the front of his t-shirt desperately.  
  
Nino felt something hard poking his thigh and he realized that Aiba was moaning shamelessly on top of him before he broke the kiss. "That was…god!"  
  
Nino smiled a bit breathless, observing the way Aiba's eyes were swiveling between his glistering swollen lips and his startled eyes.   
  
"How long were you planning this? Because I-" Nino was quickly shut by Aiba's lips again, this time more eager and the older's tongue licked his lips, making him moan and open his mouth for the other to invade it.  
  
Aiba looked really fascinated by the new sensation of a man's lips, a man's body against his and Nino had to admit; Aiba had VERY attractive body and lips.   
  
Drawn into the kiss, Nino suddenly gasped into Aiba's hot mouth when another pair of hands caressed his bony shoulders. He opened his eyes to find Sho's wide one staring down at him, his sexy lips parted as heavy breaths exited them. He looked so hot that the sight alone sent electricity down his lower half that was now being rubbed by Aiba's  
  
The moment Aiba's lips left his, Nino was being pulled up to sit on the couch, his back facing Sho who slowly occupied the empty space behind the magician. Aiba moved to shower Nino's neck with wet slow kisses, extracting strangled moans out of him because at this moment, Sho chose to circle his strong arms around his skinny waist.  
  
"So good…" Aiba breathed, his warm breath brushing Nino's trembling skin. Meanwhile, Sho began licking the nape of Nino's neck hungrily as his hands slid to unbutton his gray dress shirt.  
  
With the corner of his eyes, Nino finally succeeded to glance at Maya who was kneeling by the couch next to Nino, whose legs were automatically spread and Aiba was sitting comfortably between them and enjoying the delicious taste of Nino's newly exposed chest.  
  
Warm pair of lips attached themselves at the nape of Nino's neck, making him moan quietly and thread his short fingers into Aiba's perfect hair. Aiba hummed sexily and his hands began caressing the insides of the magician's thigh while he suddenly snapped his eyes open because he felt something hard against his lower back.  
  
"Come on." Maya's voice encouraged from his left and Nino only shut his eyes in pleasure while his band mates' hot breathes brushed his neck and chest. "Undress him already."  
  
While Sho pulled Nino's shirt out of his jeans and slowly slid it down his bony shoulders, Aiba boldly unbuckled the younger's belt with a hand while the other pinched one of his nipples, hard.  
  
"Fuck." Nino groaned as Aiba's fingers unzipped his jeans and Sho's hands landed on his ass, squeezing. "Don't worry, Kazu." Sho whispered lustly right into Nino's ear before nibbling his earlobe. "You'll be fucked soon."  
  
In an instant, Nino gasped in surprise when Sho wrapped an arm around his waist and strongly lift him, only to give a chance for Aiba to get rid of both his jeans and his boxers, leaving him totally naked between them. Sho groaned and actually made Nino sit back on his lap; right on his bulging member hidden under his pants while Aiba quickly removed his own shirt.  
  
Nino took his time admiring the naked sight of the older who was now working on his jeans while Sho, roughly, gripped his waist and thrust upwards, his chest glued to Nino's naked back, and grinded Nino's ass to his erection.  
  
Moaning hard, Nino's legs trembled in anticipation and Sho pushed him away just for a moment, and he assumed that the newscaster in only undressing, but his attention now focused on Aiba again, who was hornily ravishing the younger's chest and stomach.  
  
Brutally, Nino was pushed to sit on his knees while Sho pinned himself again to Nino's back, only now fully naked and grinding his erection right between Nino's butt cheeks. Nino moaned helplessly and grasped Sho's forearm around his waist for support, and his moans got louder when suddenly, Aiba's mouth wrapped around his hard cock.  
  
"AH~" Nino threw his head back on Sho's shoulder, letting the rapper lick the side of his neck and tighten his grasps on Nino's hips; pulling him back against his own.  
  
Aiba's gorgeous mouth was doing wonders to Nino, whose body began trembling with the heat increasing in his stomach when, unexpectedly, a cold finger rubbed against his entrance. Nino yelped, hissing in both pain and pleasure as the finger pressed deeper and deeper while Aiba sucked harder and faster and Nino grasped a handful of the latter's hair, wanting him closer but Aiba popped his erection just when he was about to cum.  
  
"What the fuck??" Nino nearly screamed in frustration but winced when Sho added a second finger and moved them a bit rough in and out of the young idol while Aiba palmed the back of his head passionately and pulled him for a kiss.  
  
Nino grasped Aiba's head with both of his hands, pulling him deeper into the needy kiss and moaned hard when Sho's fingers found his spot, teasing it a few times. Then, the fingers withdrew and Nino found himself on his hands and knees, facing Aiba's hard cock.  
  
"Fuck, Kazu, this is hot." Aiba violently pulled Nino's head towards his member and at the same time, the younger felt a hard slap landing on his left butt cheek, making him purr in pleasure. He poked his tongue and looked up sluttily before he licked a board line from the base of Aiba's cock to the tip and took the head into his eager mouth, only to choke on it because Sho chose that moment to spread his ass open and without a warning, entered Nino in one go.  
  
Nino's scream was muffled by Aiba's cock as Sho quickly began thrusting in and out, making Nino's whole body move back and forth and therefore, taking Aiba deeper down his throat. Nino winced and glanced as his fiancé, to find her moving closer and licked Nino's neck.  
  
"Hmff-" Nino moaned silently before his head was pulled closer and Aiba's cock hit the back of his throat, making him shiver as Sho's cock brushed against his prostate. He shivered when Sho's deep low moan filled the room and his tempo increased, hitting his spot repeatedly and he wanted badly to be touched.  
  
As if his thoughts were heard, a hand wrapped around his swollen member, pumping him roughly and he screamed around Aiba's cock, making the latter groan and thrust fast in and out of his mouth before he came down Nino's throat.  
  
Aiba stilled for a moment before slipping his wet member out of Nino's mouth, followed by a dirty moan while Sho pulled Nino's whole body backwards, his sweaty chest glued to the smaller's back and thrust faster and rougher, sucking Nino's neck dirtily.   
  
"Kazu." The older groaned against his skin and Nino squirmed, watching his lover's hand on his aching cock as she sealed their lips, licking his tongue and he muffled his scream into her mouth, coming all over her hand and his stomach.  
  
Nino trembled with the force of his orgasm, slowly surrendering and dropping his body backwards on Sho who was fucking him in a mad rhythm before the older groaned, stilling for a moment before collapsing on the couch and taking Nino's limp body with him.  
_____________________  
  
Maya's delicate fingers brushed Nino's wet hair away from his face before she leaned backwards, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
The tub was filled with warm water, helping Nino's body relaxing. He heard Maya's chuckle and opened his tired eyes to glance at her.  
  
"What is it? Don't tell me you're planning another 'session'."  
  
"Why? You enjoyed them." Maya complained, threading their fingers together on her flat stomach. Nino whined but he was too exhausted to argue, so he lovingly kissed the top of Maya's head and traced her cheek with the back of his free hand.  
  
"I did enjoy, though."  
_____________________  



End file.
